


Hajime Komaeda Komahina Banana Nana fo fo Fina

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: It'a Hajime's birthday, and Komaeda has a special surprise for him.





	Hajime Komaeda Komahina Banana Nana fo fo Fina

Souda Kazuichi stood atop the car dealership, there was no way he was letting "him" in. Thousands of Thanos cars surrounded him. 4096 to be exact.

"This is a no fingers in his ass zone!" Souda shouted to the white haired man 400 feet away, "Your thumbs move too fast!" 

"Souda..." Komaeda chuckled. "Don't you realize? I may have thumbs, but they aren't mine!"

Komaeda had four thumbs, only one wasn't counterfeit. Crash Bandicoot was no longer ambidextrous, and neither was Souda.

"You're the pokemon master..." Souda said to himself, "Time to pokerap."

Komaeda dashed full speed at the car dealership, he and his four thumbs would face oppression no longer.

He jumped on top of the Thanos Car number 69. A man denied his texas. Komaeda looked in the window of the Thanos Car 69. There he saw Hajime 69ing Crash Bandicoot.

"You've Texan'd me for the last time Hajime Hinata!!" Komaeda cried. He felt the cum dam break free for the first time in 6 weeks. 

Hajime choked on the bandicock that was in his left lung. Komaeda had found out his dirty little secret. He must be destroyed. A punch slapped Hajime, Komaeda used all four of his thumbs. The reserve course student fell to the ground, pink blood splatting everywhere.

"Someone is a naughty little chicken pox boy!" Komaeda stomped his shoe into Hajime's crotch. He lifted his leg and repeated the process, cock and ball torturing Hajime.

But nothing happened.

"Jokes on you, Komaeda" Hajime revealed his penis to be a director's cut copy of Bee Movie, "I've never had chicken pox."

Ten Thanos Cars surrounded the Anus Car (Komaeda). Ant Man was there. Rohan Kishibes ass quivered.

It was time for the ass police.

Officer Cloudy With A Chance of Mistabus pulled up beside the conglomeration of cars. This was against every single one of the Texas traffic laws. 

"You're all going down town" OCWACOM opened up his gaping Matpat ass party 7/11 gas prices and swallowed then all up. There was only room for one tattooed ass in this town. And his name was

* * *

Anasui.

 


End file.
